The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more specifically to web offset printing presses having removable sleeve-shaped blankets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,346 describes for example a printing press with two blanket cylinders separable from each other to permit a blanket throw off.
In such presses, the blankets are offset from a vertical from each other, and in order to pass the web through the blankets when the blankets are offset, lead rolls or air bars are necessary to properly guide the web through the blankets. These guides can mark the printed product and also alter registration of the web between two printing print units, causes deteriorated print quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,485, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a counterpoise and lift mechanism to permit a blanket cylinder to be cantilevered to permit a sleeve-shaped blanket to be slid on and off the cylinder body.
Semi-automatic or fully automatic plating (autoplating) mechanisms are known which permit plates to be attached to the plate cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,805 for example is hereby incorporated by reference herein. The plate cylinder should be driven to permit such autoplating.